


Coffee Au

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [15]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, because reasons, coffee AU, sick crowley, tea and biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: Basically your typical coffee Au.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



* * *

 

 

His throat was beginning to feel sore, the change of the climate added with the need of cold drinks was doing a number on him, the itchiness on the back was the most bothersome, well if you could pass over the fact that everything tasted like sand. He eyes the sandwich in front of him distastefully while the soda machine keeps trying to lure him back to her, with a grunt he takes a swing of his water bottle almost warm making his stomach coil and does nothing for his throat.

 

“Sir, you have to eat something or else you will definitely fall sick, and believe me of all the season's summer is not the time to get sick.” His assistant reprimands him almost bursting on laughing at the annoying huff that comes from him. “Should I called Guthrie and let him know that you are not eating.” She adds turning, her hand on the door handle well aware of his answer. “ Good perhaps, I could send someone to fetch you tea, sometimes it helps.” Great another warm thing, isn't already hot outside.

“Why not let's give it a try...” She comes back with a small smirk. “And Zaid, the next tome you tried blackmailing me with telling Guthrie you will only be telling him that I had fired you… Understood.”

“Without a doubt Sir...” The smirk is of her face, as she quickly exits. A few minutes after she comes back with a cup of hot tea. He raises his eyebrow this is not his usual cup, also the tea smells minty. “Our lounge had seemed to run out of tea, however, they opened a new shop down the street...” She turns to leave.

“What is this...” He waves a small package the size of ketchup.

“Honey, Sir I mentioned your sore throat and he said it will help...”

“He?”

“The barista Sir.” She waves courteously just before exiting

“No cream...” He mutters with fake annoyance. Against all his claims the tea is indeed soft on his throat the honey not only add flavor but makes the food go down better. He has to admit that barista may know a thing or two. By the time he notices the large cup is empty and he is left with the feeling of wanting more. However, there are meetings to be dealt with.

 

By the end of his day, his throat is bothering him once more, he is also sure that if he complains in front of Guthrie his ass will be sent to the hospital before he says “cough drop”; his assistant is waiting patiently by the car, tablet in hand. “Sir, you out of appointments for today, would you like me to tell the chauffeur to head straight home.”

“Hmm, I think I will walk a bit...” she looks ta him puzzled, but nods. “You may go home...”

“But… Sir.” The puzzlement on her eyes is even bigger now.

“But nothing I feel like walking… Alone.” She stares at him with big brown eyes, not long before nodding, turning to give instructions to the driver. “Ohm, Zaid where is the Cafe place you mentioned?” With a raise of her eyebrow and a little smirk, she points the way.

 

The store is not that busy now he had jut missed the rush hour, an employee is cleaning the tables softly humming to himself. A few customers are taking advantage of the Wi-Fi are scatter around the tables.  The sweet smell of vanilla surrounds him almost pulling him to the counter, there is another employee stacking their bar with cookies, muffins, and other goodies. He mutters a soft “I'll be right with you” not even looking at him. When he is finally taking readily to take his order Crowley is already putting his name on more than one of those muffins. He looks at the smiling employee and remembers that he has no idea how to order the thing he wanted.

“I… My assistant bought me some tea this morning, but I don't really know what it was…” The kid looks at him with a confused look and then an idea seems to hit him.

“After or before twelve?”

“Before...” Crowley states not sure what the time is needed.

“Oh, okay… Give me a sec.” He quickly disappears for a more than a few minutes and Crowley is left wondering if he should just give up and leave. A few more seconds go by until finally, the employee comes back this time with another guy, that looks that either he was sleeping on the job or he is gonna throw Crowley out.

“you had a problem this morning?” The new guy asks with a serious tone.

“Not really, my assistant she brought me tea from here and I would like to order another just the same...” He distractedly looks at his watch, thinking just how much time he has.

“Well, if it was before twelve we are kinda slammed, you understand too many customers, everyone with a  personal order.” His tone is softer now than before, looking back at Crowley for a clue at least.

“It was some kind of minty, really soft and she got honey to go with it, no cream.” The employee looks thoughtful for a second, while the kid makes a smirk.

“Wait…” Moody disappears again through the employees only door only to come back with another guy, and Crowley wonders how many guys are going to interview him over a cup of tea. Finally, another comes along dark hair blue eyes, same sleepy look. “Yes.” He asks softly but Crowley doubts the question was even directed to him. Crowley is about to answer when the kid beats him to it “He want one of your remedies.” Crowley raises an eyebrow, he wouldn’t call it a remedy, yes it was good but it wasn't as if it saved his life or anything. The new guy squints at him curiously, his name tag reads Castiel. “I made one for your assistant.”

Crowley simply nods before speaking “Yes, short girl, dark hair, glasses, dark suit.”

“Oh from next door, yes I remember...” He notices Castiel walking around throwing things at little teapot, the other two had simple went back to their choirs. In a few minutes, Crowley is holding a cup in his hands, that smell just as heavenly as the one before. Castiel looks at him with curiosity. Crowley takes a careful sip and even though is damn hot it the flavor overwhelms him soothing his throat and wanting more. “ I added the honey already, I hope is not that sweet.”

“No, is… It is really good indeed.”

“Good that one is in the house, I hope we see more of you.” Castiel gives him a small smile. “Now if you don't require something else, I need to go back to frosting.” With another quick smile Castiel leaves to the back, he is left in the middle of the cafe with only the kid and the other employee who seems very interested in cleaning the same table.

Crowley takes his leave only to find his assistant with the car waiting for him. The traffic is madness and he is already running almost thirty minutes late to where ever he needed  to be. He hears his assistant clicking notes on her phone on the front seat, his drink is pure heaven.

“Uhm, Zaid.” She quickly stops what she is doing and turns to him. “You are no longer in charge of my tea.” He takes another sip.

“Alright Sir, may I ask why?”

“I can fetch it all by myself, thank you.” He tries to ignore the way she smiles.

“No doubt Sir.” She turns back to her phone, while he enjoys another sip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks


End file.
